


Baby Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Kid Clint Barton, Mother-Son Relationship, Rescue, kid barney barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Barney rescue a baby bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bird

It was one of the rare afternoons at the Barton household when there was no screaming, hitting or abusing. Harold Barton had gone out, so Clint and Barney could play outside freely without any fear.

Edith Barton was cooking dinner. She could hear her sons playing. As she was finishing, Clint and Barney came in.

Clint said, "Look, what we found Mama."

Edith saw a small bird in Clint's hands.

Barney said, "The bird is hurt, Mama. Clint and I found it in the bushes."

Edith said, "Lets patch the bird up then. Barney get the first aid box. Clint lay the bird over here."

Barney went to get the first aid kit, while Clint laid the bird on the dining table. It gave a weak chirp.

Clint said, "Will the bird be OK, mama?"

Edith said, "Don't worry."

Edith bandaged the birds wing, then with a dropper fed the bird some water. She then said, "Hide the bird in your room. Your father wont like it."

Barney and Clint nodded. They knew their father might get angry and hurt the little bird.

Edith smiled as her sons went to their room. They were such good boys despite their fathers behaviour towards them. She hoped they wouldn't change and keep looking out for each other.


End file.
